AVI
by SamEvans17
Summary: Avi had it rough in high school, he didn't date because he was teased a lot, there was one girl. He got hurt. He was a sophomore and he hasn't dated since, he's a senior in college now. Kirstie is the only girl he's even thought about since, she is genuinely nice and he deserves that. He's a mess inside and she's going to help him as best she can. "The Sequel to Pentatonix"
1. Chapter One

**A/N: And so, since The next most popular item on the list between the top two voted for, was "the sequel" here it is… even though this one by name and cover only got 2 votes :o  
This is "Avi" the sequel to "Pentatonix" – Enjoy.**

 **Avi – Chapter One**

To one Kirstin Maldonado this summer just seemed to drag on and on. It was only a week until she went back to California, she'd be early but she was planning on staying at Avi and Kevin's apartment for the two weeks before she started classes again.  
The two had gotten the apartment after deciding that since it's their senior year they want to start getting more independent. Kirstie had thought it was great until Scott pointed out that they would no longer be living across the quad from her, and then she got mad and stopped talking to them for a week. It was then brought to her attention that the apartment was a good thing, it meant space for Pentatonix, they would be able to rehearse in their own space.  
And now all was swell as they waited for classes to start back.  
Kirstie wasn't looking forward to classes, no sir. She sits on the lounger on the porch, laid back with her ear-buds in and eyes closed as she just thought over everything. She wasn't looking forward to classes no, but she was excited to go back. Going back meant she got to see Avi practically every day.  
Avi had come to Texas for a week and stayed with Kirstie of course, in the spare room of course. But Kirstie had still managed to get a telling off because she played it like Christmas and shared the bed with Avi, not that anything had happened. Because nothing ever happened, Avi wasn't ready and Kirstie was cool with that, it's not like they'd been dating _that_ long anyways.  
The visit had been fun for the most part, for the other part Jess had been super sour, she'd learnt that Kirstie and Avi were dating and had stopped talking to her sister ever since. It had been six weeks and Kirstie would have never thought her sister would be that persistent. Although for three of those weeks Jess had been at her fathers or their nanas.  
Right now Kirstie was here by herself, it was one of those weeks for Jess and their mom was at work. Kirstie was bored, Avi hadn't replied to her text, but that was okay because she knew he'd gotten a job over the summer and he'd reply in his break. The same had gone for Kevin, she could go down the road to see Scott but it was too hot and she was feeling lazy, and then she wasn't sure why Mitch wasn't texting her back.  
So she was bored, so so bored.  
She was done playing games on her phone, she'd finished her colouring book, she'd read every book she'd brought back with her, she needed more. They'd run out Wi-Fi: tragic, she was done with everything and absolutely completely and totally bored.  
She dropped her phone to her stomach when it buzzed and she sat up so quickly, clasping in her hand once more to read the text. It was only Scott, she'd already been spending most of her time with him anyways, but she guessed another afternoon wouldn't hurt. So she quickly replied to his text before she went back inside to change.

… _qdq…dqd…_

Scott and Kirstie each sat in their own inflatable doughnuts, Scott with his foot connected to Kirstie's so they stuck together in the lazy river current that took them around and around the loop.  
The place was packed, indoor: where they were and outdoor.  
"I can't believe you still have that," Scott laughs.  
"Have what? Oh…" she shakes her head in realisation, "Would you just shut up about it."  
"I can't, it's the same purple swimsuit you wore freshman year that time in PE, and every other time in high school. You're gonna be a junior in college Kirst, update your wardrobe!"  
"What to a traffic light?" she raises her eyebrow deviously.  
Scott looks down at his shorts, "This is not a traffic light," he looks back up at his best friend. "This is blue pink and orange," he tells her.  
"Well this," she gestures to herself, "Is the only swimsuit I have still here at home, I mean we live in California, I left all my best swimsuits there."  
"The red and white polka-dots?" he raises an eyebrow, "Still not a bikini to show off that flawless figure."  
Kirstie rolls her eyes, "I think one-pieces look just as good as bikinis, quite possible even better. And besides, I don't need any more attention drawn to my chest thank you very much."  
They both break into laughter, pulling together to link arms.

As Scott and Kirstie are walking along the edge of the pool on their way to the slides, laughing and chatting as usual, Scott suddenly stops. Kirstie stops a step ahead of him to see why he stopped when suddenly she is thrown into the water. Scott then sits on the edge of the pool and slides in, much more nicely.  
Kirstie pops to the surface and cast Scott a glare.  
He holds up his hands in a surrender, "Sorry, but Jerk alert," he motions over his shoulder at the que for the slide.  
Kirstie swims to the edge of the pool and looks over the side with only the top of her head and eyes visible. Scott does the same, whispering as he swims up behind her.  
"Matt."  
"Oh my god," she whispers in response.  
"Is it possible that he's even better looking now?"  
Kirstie punches him in the shoulder.  
"Ow!" Scott yells out, luckily all the noise in the indoor pool drowned him out from the slide goers.  
"Sorry, but don't say things like that," Kirstie sighs.  
"Why? Because he's your ex? Or because he looks even more like a male model than before," he lets out a slight chuckle.  
Kirstie punches him in the shoulder again, so Scott pushes her back in the water. The shorter friend launches at him, jumping up and at him, sending him under the water with her above him. He rolls her off underwater, then drags her back up with him and they both gasp as they try to catch their breath.  
"Don't do that again!" Scott tells her seriously.  
"Noted," she nods quickly, swiping her long wet hair off her face and rubbing at her eyes.

 **A/N: And so next things next I shall try and fit this into my updating schedule. I hope you guys liked the first chapter of the sequel, this is the first time I've ever written a sequel to a story and I do have a skeleton for the story. But if there is anything you guys would like to see, any questions I left un-answered in Pentatonix, let me know and I can try my best to answer them here.  
Your feedback is really important to me and it really helps me to improve my stories so that you can all enjoy them better, so ideas and tips are very much appreciated.**

 **Love Hannah :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: It's technically Friday here now, so you guys can have this ;D**

 **AVI – Chapter Two**

Avi stood in the arm of the sofa with his arm up in the air, his phone in his hand. He was balanced carefully, his other hand near the back of the green two person seat, he wobbled slightly, his worn out converse slipping just slightly as he crouched a bit more.  
"What are you doing?" Kevin asks, making Avi jump off the side and land on the ground. "We are not close enough to the McDonalds to get their Wi-Fi, I've told you that."  
Avi stands up off the ground, "That wasn't McDonalds, that was Subway."  
"Subway doesn't have Wi-Fi."  
"I know that now."  
"Just go over to your parents, or Esther's they both have Wi-Fi don't they? Then you can chat to Kirstie again, since you've run out of credit again?" he raises an eyebrow.  
Avi nods slowly.  
Kevin nods along with him, "Get a plan, you can get texts and data, it's magic Avi."  
"Can I use yours?"  
"No you cannot," Kevin answers without hesitation before he walks into his room.  
With a groan Avi walks over to the shabby table and picks up his keys and makes a show of stomping to the door before he leaves the apartment.  
"My family is going to start thinking I'm using them only for the Wi-Fi access," he grumbles to himself as he hops down the stairs from the second floor to the first. He pushes through the glass doors and walks into the small residents' carpark.  
As he gets into his old pick-up truck he looks over at the passenger side and his eyes zero in on the missing interior safety handle. He shakes his head as he laughs to himself then starts up his truck to make the drive to Esther's house, seeing as he had been to his parents the day before, Esther's made more sense.  
"It'll be Josh tomorrow I'm thinking," he chuckles to himself as he pulls out of his parking spot.  
Soon enough he's on the road with the music quietly playing, the classical music station: it was calming and he always liked to listen to calming music as he drove. He hummed along with the familiar tunes, and listened intently to the ones he didn't know but would like to, all the way to Esther's place.  
He pulls into her driveway, he gets out, locks up and walks to her front door and just opens it, calling out as he does, "Hey Es, it's Avi. Your Wi-Fi called me from across town!"  
He walks into her immaculate lounge area and drops down onto her couch and pulls out his phone and opens up messenger. Kirstie wasn't online. He sent her a message anyway then tucked his phone away with the sound on.  
Avi sat up and looked around the room once more before he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Esther wasn't in there.  
So he walked out and looked in the bedroom that was down there, the guest one that he'd stayed in a few times, so of course she wouldn't have been in there.  
He ventures across and into the garage, her car was there. He stopped and almost face palmed himself for being so stupid, he knew she was home, the front door was unlocked and she'd never be so careless as to leave her front door unlocked. This was Esther he was thinking about, his sister who remembered everything all the time.  
Avi walks further around the corner in the hallway coming to the bathroom door, which was open, so she wasn't in the there.  
There was only one door left, and there was not a chance in hell Avi was going to open that one, because it was Esther's bedroom door. It was closed, why would she close it if she was the only one home.  
Avi took one step closer then stopped and went the reddest he'd ever gone. He then turned and bolted, as fast as he'd ever run.  
He reached his truck and rushing to unlock it he drops the keys, not once, but twice, and skids on the gravel drive way in the haste. His hand stings a little as he clutches the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he tried to regulate his breathing.  
"I'm gonna be sick," he tells himself breathily as he stares straight ahead.  
Avi squeezes his eyes shut before they water just slightly as he gags.  
He had just heard something, he had never **ever** wanted to hear.  
And he was probably never coming back to Esther's house again.

 **A/N: Sooooo what did ya think? :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I don't why it feels like it's been forever since I updated this :P**

 **AVI – Chapter Three**

Avi sat behind the reception desk in his red polo shirt and black jeans listening to the shouting coming out of the large room behind him at Megazone Laser Tag. The room wasn't even directly behind him, he's pretty sure in the set out that the vest and gun room is behind that wall, meaning they were just that loud from the room behind that.  
It was an eight year old boys birthday party, and eight year old always seem to have so many friends at that age. If he remembers correctly, he didn't, he mostly hung out with his sister and she was surprisingly cool about it. Her friends weren't necessarily though, they didn't last long.  
Esther has a completely new set of friends to this day, Avi reckons they stuck around because he started to hang out wither less and more on his own writing stories about him and his dragons. He still had those stories in a folder somewhere, there were pictures too.  
Avi leant against his arms as he let his mind wander off the screens he was supposed to be watching of the kids in the room, he was the secondary, but he was supposed to call if he was given the signal. It made no sense to him, he was supposed to be taking bookings and what not too, and that could take time with parents questioning the safety of the place. Then occasionally Avi would have to man the food place that was attached to his desk when Logan would leave for a smoke. Avi knew Logan wasn't supposed to that, but Avi was not about to tell on someone twice his size.  
He just did his job and didn't complain.  
There was a fun part though; he got to put the scores up on the screens for the kids (and well adults) to look at when they finished their round. That was one of his screens he just transferred across on a changing screen to show different statistics. All the kids cared about was who got the highest scores, and the same went for the eight year old's birthday party.  
His name was Finn and he was about eighth on the list of about 13 and then proceeded to throw a tantrum because he hadn't won. Avi watched as the boy's parents apologised to the other parents and party goers, a couple of members of staff, including him. Avi just nodded as the group left, kinda shocked that a kid behaved like that at his party. He couldn't help but think if his parents had thrown a party like this for him when he was eight, and if he'd had that many friends, he wouldn't have cared if he came eighth or even last.

After the large group of the morning, it became a particularly slow day, Logan came and went and only a couple of small groups came through, families, families were always the best to him. They went in smiling and 80 per cent of the time came out smiling and kept smiling through their scores.  
It must have been about three in the afternoon when Avi was half asleep at the tall desk that he couldn't really be seen behind unless you were standing at it, when Logan threw a balled up piece of paper at his head.  
"Psst, Artie, dude."  
With a sigh, Avi leant back in his roller seat to see Logan with a ridiculous grin on his face, "It's Avi," he tells him.  
"Yeah whatever," Logan steps closer to him, "Just check out the hot chick that just walked in, she's sat at the table by the window, man her boobs!" he whisper yells, glancing over the top of Avi's counter and gesturing to really show Avi what he meant.  
Avi just rolls his eyes and leans forward in his seat to rest on his arms again.  
"Jeez, suit yourself sad sack," Logan grumbles as he steps back over to his side. "How you doing pretty lady," he smirks across the food counter.  
She half laughs as she answers, "Fine." And Avi shoots up from his chair, he'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Just waiting for him," Kirstie points across at Avi with a great big grin on her face and standing up as Avi steps around his desk.  
Skipping over, Kirstie stretches her arms out and Avi pulls her in for a long awaited tight embrace. She stood up on her tip toes to squeeze him only tighter as he tucked his head between her neck and shoulder mumbling about how much he'd missed her.  
Unable to keep the grin off her face she just nods.  
When they finally pull apart, Kirstie looks up at him, "When do you finish? Kevin didn't know, and then he had to go to work so he dropped me off here because he was sure it was soon."  
"I finish at four, so maybe an hour?" Avi shrugs.  
Pulling her phone out Kirstie replies, "It's just past three, so yeah that's about right," she steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist again and leans into his chest before lifting her head up to pucker for a kiss that he meets, quickly and sweetly. "I'll wait," she tells him as she pulls away once more and goes back to sit in the seat she was before.  
With a goofy grin on his face, Avi practically struts back behind his desk, then casts a smirk at the dumbfounded Logan before he turns back to the currently inactive screens.  
Yep, today had just gotten a whole lot better for him.

 **A/N: REUNION! Yay :D :D I almost drew that out further, but let's just get on with the story right? Yeah of course :) I hope you guys liked that, if you did, please vote and comment and make my day!**

 **Love Hannah :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Kavi-ish ;)**

 **AVI – Chapter Four**

Kirstie and Avi sat next to each other on the couch in Avi's apartment. They'd been back there for almost 20 minutes now and it had been for lack of a better word, awkward. Had this last month and a half apart made them weird around each other?  
Avi's leg was bouncing as he occasionally looked over at Kirstie, he didn't turn his head, more just saw her out of the corner of his eye. She had her hands clasped as she looked around the apartment, trying to avoid looking at Avi for what would be the millionth awkward smile in the last 20 minutes.  
The apartment was simple but it was enough for Avi and Kevin, the lounge room was about the size their dorm room had been. The kitchen was right by the door and across from kitchen was the bathroom, so that was practically behind the front door. There was a bedroom off each side of the lounge, they were both the same size so there had been no arguments, Avi was on the same side as the kitchen, and Kevin the bathroom. The apartment had everything they needed, except Wi-Fi, they just weren't connected yet.  
Kirstie noted the little things, like the stacks of DVD's beside the TV, she knew which stack was who's from looking at the spines, Medieval Avi and Sci-fi Kevin, simple. She also noticed the new shelf that had been put up, well she assumed it was new to this place since it was the same one that had put up in their dorm room at the end of last semester. It had their trophy on it, it made her smile at the memory.  
The place wasn't by any means messy, but you wouldn't call it tidy either, it was like an exact replica of their dorm room except on a larger scale, so everything was more spread out. But the Kitchen was immaculately clean and Kirstie knew that that was all Avi, and it made her wonder about his room. She glances up at the closed door that she knew to be his room, using the data on his phone he'd shown her the place on a skype chat just after he and Kevin had moved in.  
Sighing, she turns to face Avi, "This is silly, why don't we… no how about you show me around? This is the first time I've actually been here in person," she tries with a shrug.  
"There's not really anything to show Kirst," he says. Nodding towards the kitchen he speaks again, "That's the kitchen, across from it the bathroom, if that's why you want to be shown around cause it's very easy from here, then literally just our rooms," he points to each door as he says whose they are, "Kevin's, mine, and done, like I said, you don't even have to leave the couch." He sinks back again with a sigh, looking out the window onto the small balcony.  
"I could be clearer, how about you show me _your_ room?" she raises an eyebrow, still watching him carefully.  
Avi lifts his arm to point at the door he'd already pointed out, "That one."  
"Yes Avi I know which one it is, but I want you to show me too it."  
"I don't know what you mean Kirstie, it's right there," he says, starting to get frustrated.  
Rolling her eyes Kirstie pulls a straight face, "Avi do you want to make out or not?"  
"Wait what?" he asks quickly sitting up.  
"Take me into your damn room and kiss me," she stands up with her hands on her hips.  
"How about we just stay here?" he suggests, reaching out to pull her back down.  
She moves her arm before he can get it and takes a couple of steps closer to his door. "Is there something you don't want me to see in there?" she asks with a smirk.  
"Uhh, no, not that I can think of," he says surely.  
"Oh well, then what's the problem?" she asks as she folds her arms.  
"There's no problem," he answers quickly as he stands up, "Let's just go in the stupid room if you want to go in the stupid room." He adds as he takes a step past her, being stopped by her hand.  
"No, Avi there's something wrong, what is it?"  
"Why does it have to be the room? Why couldn't it just be the couch?"  
Kirstie frowns, "Why does it matter?"  
Avi throws his arms up, "Exactly my point!"  
"Hon, that's not what you're saying, you're just starting to confuse me… just please explain, please," she places a hand on his arm in a comforting manner.  
With a sigh, Avi runs his hand down his face, "I've never had a girl in my room before unless she's been related to me somehow."  
Kirstie breaks into a small smile, this boy was the cutest and she had to shake her head a couple of times just to let it fully sink in.  
With the slightest of smiles himself Avi tells her, "It's not funny."  
"I'm not laughing babe," she runs her hand down his arm, "I will tell you though, that when you want me in your room, I'll be honoured to be the first girl in there that you're not related to," she lets her smile grow as she steps back towards the sofa and sits down then pats the spot beside her.  
Avi slowly walks back over and sits down beside her.  
"We can just chat, as long as you promise me that it won't get awkward again," she chuckles.  
"I can't make promises that I'm not sure I can keep," he says, laughing along with her.  
She lightly slaps his arm before she pulls it out to place around her shoulders so that she could cuddle into his side. She looks up at him with a closed-mouth-cheesy-smile and he leans down to sweetly kiss her on the lips.  
"I promise I won't let it get awkward again," he smiles.  
"And I promise to help you not let it get awkward again," she laughs with him.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Anyone want to take a wild stab at what one of Avi's issues might be? I think I gave some clues with the bedroom thing... is it really that he just hasn't had a girl in _his_ bedroom before? You may or may not find out in the next chapter ;) Keep reading,**

 **Love Hannah :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**AVI – Chapter Five**

Kirstie sat up in the bed with a start, it took her a moment to get her bearings and remember where she was, Avi's bed, Avi's room, Avi and Kevin's apartment. She looked over at the empty spot beside her, and Avi wasn't in here.  
Sliding out of the bed she checks the time on her phone before she opens the door to the lounge, then rounding the corner she sees exactly what she'd seen the past three nights. Avi was sat on the couch on his laptop, earbuds in, watching videos, yesterday he'd been playing a game, but it's the same at four in the morning.  
With his back to her, Kirstie steps up behind him and taps on his shoulder. He doesn't jump; he just turns to look at her, then turns back and pauses the video and takes his earbuds out.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Just watching videos," he shrugs, reaching out to place his laptop on the coffee table.  
Stepping around the couch Kirstie sits on the edge of the arm rest, looking down at her boyfriend.  
"Why have you got a blanket out here babe?"  
He just shrugs again.  
"Avi this is the third night, and I've just left you to it the last two, and then woken to find you asleep out here, why?" she asks softly.  
"The beds too soft."  
"So you always sleep out here on the couch? Or is because I'm here?" she raises an eyebrow as vi turns sharply to look at her.  
"It's not like that Kirstie, I swear!"  
"Then what is it like Avi? Babe, we've slept in the same bed before, three different occasions, and that was all okay. Besides the guest bed at my house is softer than yours and you slept just fine there. Why is this different?" she asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't know," he mumbles.  
"Does it have something to do with the other day? Your room… the fact that it's _your_ bed? We've never actually slept in _your_ bed together," she watches him carefully for any sign of anything at all as she speaks.  
"I don't know," he says each word slowly.  
"Well can you please hurry up and know because you're starting to worry me, do you not like me anymore or something?"  
Avi immediately shakes his head, "No-no," he turns to face her, "No I really like you, like a lot, like so much."  
"Then why are you being all weird?"  
Dropping his head into his hands Avi sighs, "I honestly don't know."  
"Fine then, if there's no reason then you can come and sleep in the bed, with me," she adds the last two words a little later to make sure he fully heard what she said. She stands up and closes his laptop then holds out her hand for him to take.  
He very slowly takes her hand and stands up, letting her lead him from the room into his. He stops for a moment in the doorway, and Kirstie pulls him in with a yank.  
She points him around the bed as she lets go of her hand, and she doesn't get in until he is under the covers. As soon as he is, she jumps in and cuddles up beside him, hugging him so that he couldn't possibly leave if he tried. Avi doesn't make a move to wrap his arms around her. He turns his head away and closes his eyes.

 _…qdq…dqd…_

Kirstie stirs before she wakes up, a small smile crosses her face as she notices Avi still there, and snoring in the same place she'd put him last night. She releases him and slides back and out of the bed, knowing Avi needed more sleep since he was up so late she quietly leaves the room and closes the door behind her.  
"Morning Kirstie," Kevin smile at her from the kitchen.  
"Hey Kev," she nods, leaning on the bench across from him.  
"Were you guys up last night or was I hearing things?"  
"At about four? Cause that was us, Avi was still up and I told him to come to bed," Kirstie explains.  
"Must have been then. Why was he still up?" he asks.  
She looks down, playing with her hands before she looks up at Avi's best friend that was just it he's Avi's best friend so if anyone would know why he was being so weird then it would be Kevin.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah go ahead," he nods, pushing his glasses up his nose before he leans on the back bench across the kitchen from Kirstie.  
"Would you happen to know why Avi's been acting kind of strange lately?"  
"I'm glad it's not just me who's noticed, but I wish I knew, he's just been kind of off. And not to sound rude, but it's only been since you got here."  
Kirstie frowns, "Have I done something to upset him maybe?"  
"Well I don't know, you may have, but it'd have to be pretty major right?"  
"I have no idea Kev. I'm just so confused, because the last thing I want to do it upset him. When I got here, like to the apartment here and we didn't talk for near on twenty minutes that was when I noticed. Then after a couple of minutes of stressed chat he was fine until we said we were going to bed. Then he comes back out here and goes on his laptop once I'm asleep," she runs her hands down her face in frustration as she thinks.  
"Then he's absolutely him when he wakes up, and he can be fine for a bit. What I've noticed is nothing to the extreme of what you're saying, so you're going to have to talk to him Kirstie, you may have said something without knowing what you said. It could be something that means absolutely nothing to you, but it's upset him?" Kevin suggests.  
"Well the weird bit happened the other day when I asked him to show me his room. At first he didn't catch on that I didn't just want to see his room you know? I had to actually tell him-"  
"I really don't need to know what you actually had to tell him," Kevin speaks up quickly.  
"No, not that, just make out, and then he didn't want to go into his room, so I thought he might have been hiding something from me. But he's not, he was just nervous because he'd never had a girl in his room that wasn't related to him."  
"Did he say that?" Kevin asks, almost surprised.  
Kirstie's brow furrows, "Did he lie to me?"  
"For a moment I thought he might have, but when I think on it, I don't think he is. But I know exactly why he's being weird with you Kirstie, and I'm sorry but I can't be the one to tell you, it has to come from him."  
"But Kev-"  
"I'm sorry Kirstie, but when he's ready to tell you, he'll tell you. I can promise you though that it's nothing you've done." As he walks around the bench, he places a comforting hand on her shoulder before he walks back into his room, leaving Kirstie confused.

 **A/N: Soooo how's it? What did you guys think? I love to see comments, they keep me motivated and I can say I start working on the next chapter so much sooner when I know in words that people really want more, you might get more updates a week if you leave comments?  
Especially since everyone really wanted the sequel to Pentatonix, this is it and I'd really like for it to have the same success.  
Scott and Mitch will be coming back into the story soon, maybe you'll comment for them?**

 **Hannah.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: So… I'm GONNA SEE PENTATONIX :D :D :D :D :D They're coming to New Zealand and I've bought my tickets and my sisters are super excited too and it's gonna be amazing AHHHHHH!**

 **And so I'm trying to get some writing done in this excitement since I haven't done anything in forever, here you go…**

 **AVI – Chapter 6**

Kirstie hitched her backpack a little further up her shoulder as she walked through the familiar corridor to her room. The door was open when she got there and she pulled a smile onto her face for Gail.  
"Hey Kirstie," her roommate smiles back as she closes a draw.  
"Hey," she says as she opens her arms and steps forward to hug Gail. "How's it going?"  
She shrugs, "Pretty good I guess, it kinda sucks to be back, and yet it's great at the same time."  
Kirstie nods, "Yeah, same."  
"How was Texas?"  
"That was pretty great actually, I loved all the time I got to spend with my mom, I always miss her so much over the semester. It's almost like why did I come to a school so far away?"  
"Because you gotta leave at some point."  
"True."  
Nodding slowly, Gail suddenly perk up, "Oh how's Avi?"  
"I wish I knew," she shrugs.  
"Weren't you just staying with him and Kevin?"  
"Yeah, but he's been kinda weird lately, I don't want to go into it too much though, Kev said Avi will tell me everything in his own time, but of course that just makes me want to know more!" she stresses, running a hand through her long hair.  
"Well all that sounds super complicated," Gail nods slowly.  
"It really is, it's ridiculously complicated when the simple fix would just be if he'd tell me."  
There's a knock at the door, even though it's open and Kirstie and Gail both jump.  
"Hey girls," Scott tells them with smirk that's trying to hold back his laughter.  
"What do you want?" Kirstie asks, pretending to be mad at him.  
"Just thought I'd pop by and say hi since I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, and as well as we need to have a Pentatonix meeting… so can you text Mitch?"  
Kirstie sighs before turning back to Gail, "Sorry, I've gotta handle this, I'll catch you later," she gives her friend a smile before walking over to Scott and shoving him off the door frame.  
"Are you two seriously still not talking?"  
Scott continues to walk in silence, ignoring her question.  
"Scott?!" she whacks him on the arm.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well you have to, because last year you were the one going on at me about how a relationship could screw up the group, me and Avi are still together, the same cannot be said for you and Mitch-"  
"I wouldn't say we've broken up, like we're not together exactly, but we're not not together… you know?" he raises an invisible eyebrow.  
"No I don't know, this is sounding like a whole lot of complicated that I shouldn't get involved in but I know I'm going to ha-" Kirstie stops as she realises Scott has stopped following her, she looks back to see him hovering back in the doorway. She glances back around to see Mitch talking to someone on a bench in the quad, it wasn't someone they knew, probably someone from one of Mitch's classes since he was a year lower than them.  
"Scott," she hisses and waves him over, which he obediently follows, looking like a little puppy as he follows her all the way over to their band mate."  
Mitch doesn't spare Scott a glance, he keep his focus on Kirstie, giving her a warm smile and opening his arms for a hug.  
"How are you hon?" he asks, pulling her to sit beside him.  
"I'm doing alright," she says with a nod and a small smile, she planned to vent to Mitch about all the Avi stuff later, there was no way she could say any of it in front of Scott though, not after she'd brought up the relationship thing to him not moments ago. "How about you?"  
"Short and sweet," he says noting her short answer suspiciously. "I've been better, but I suppose _he's_ filled you in on the situation," he raises a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
"Actually he hasn't," she looks between the two, "How about you both fill me in, Scott take a seat." She slides closer to Mitch to give the blonde some more room at her other side, she even pats the seat for good measure before he sits. "Where do we start?"  
"He didn't want to come back to California to visit!" Mitch snapped.  
"Only because it seemed stupid when you could have come to Texas and seen both me and Kirstie, like Avi did!"  
"Aww Mitch I would have loved to see you," she pulls a pout up quickly before letting it fall.  
"I would have loved to hon."  
"So you would have loved to visit her but not me?" Scott asks with hurt in his voice.  
"No, and if you would have ever listened to everything I had to say about it, you would know that I really wanted to come and see you both, but I get major car sick on long trips and I'm miserable to be around for days after."  
"That's fair Scott, you should have listened to that," she points at the brunette.  
He sighs tipping his head to avoid looking at Mitch's slightly smug grin. "I couldn't afford the bus ticket, my parents just got a new car after my sister crashed the old one and they could even just lend me the money."  
"Which one? Stephanie? Elesha? Is she okay?" Kirstie speaks quickly.  
"Oh yeah she's fine, Steph, completely fine. She backed into a post, and even though it could have been fixed, mom used it as an excuse for a new car," he shrugs.  
"You didn't tell me all that," Mitch speaks up.  
"You didn't give me the chance."  
"See… you were both at fault. So was that the only problem, cause if we're on a role then we might as well keep going then yeah?" she asks hopefully that it was it.  
"Oh no we're just getting started," Scott says.

 **A/N: Oooooo trouble with Scomiche… well we couldn't have two happy couples now could we? Oh wait… I'm just cruel, despite my excitement.  
I hope you guys liked the chapter, with only one essay left to go and a three week break in two weeks (I think :P) I hope to get back into my updating schedule. So yeah it'll still be a couple of weeks before I even start trying with it, I always want to be writing and updating, but I can't make any promises to you guys on that.**

 **Hannah :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: All this stuff about class and credits and tours, I've got no clue what really happens, but let's just role with what I've got and not question it (unless it makes no sense at all, then by all means question it :P)**

 **AVI – Chapter Seven**

Kirstie walks up to Avi and Kevin, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and resting her head on his shoulder she whispers, "Some people seem like they'd make the most perfect couple and then nothing goes right."  
Avi watches her with a frown as she steps back from the hug with her vague words, had that been intended for them? Or… he glance up at Scott and Mitch who standing some distance apart, that had changed since the last time he'd seen them.  
She takes his hand, interlacing their fingers as she walks with them the few steps back over to the afore mentioned two.  
"So," Kevin nods once when everyone stays quiet. "Scott?" he turns to the usually most talkative member of the group.  
"Right, so I think you all know what this is about," he starts, looking over the other members.  
"The tour," Kirstie nods with a smile.  
"Yes, the tour, the Sing Off Winning Tour that the Warblers have been doing for the past four years. We won and so we get to go to a bunch of high schools and perform our songs from the competition. What's usually done is you go to the previous high schools of your members, but since that'd only be three I think we'd need to organise some more."  
Kevin casts a glance at Avi who is staring silently-wide-eyed at the ground. "We can't go to our school."  
Scott, Mitch and Kirstie all turn to face Kevin, Avi keeps his head down; he knew Kevin was saying it on his account.  
"Oh right," Scott nods slowly, "I mean it'd be completely different people there now though, especially with you guys…" he trails off as Kevin slowly shakes his head and Avi's snaps up.  
"What does it matter about the people? Kevin what did you tell him?" Avi pulls away from Kirstie, taking an angry step closer to Kevin.  
"I told him you didn't like high school cause the people sucked," he lies.  
Avi watches the beatboxer closely, "Well you shouldn't have told him anything," he spins back around to face Scott, "I don't want to go to my school, we're not going to my school!" he almost yells before practically running off back out of the gate he and Kevin had entered through.  
"Should I go after him?" Kirstie points over her shoulder, turning her head to watch him.  
"No, maybe give him a couple of minutes?" Kevin suggests and Kirstie nods with a sigh.  
"So should we just keep going, I mean Avi will be fine with anything else right?" Scott asks but doesn't wait for an answer as he continues. "I'm thinking we go between Texas and California, like as in we go as far as Texas, no I mean we start there and then make our way back going to amount of states we're supposed to."  
"Which is how many?" Kevin asks.  
"I think it's like 10, but I'm thinking a couple of shows in each and that'd only be a couple of weeks, no big deal," he shrugs.  
Kirstie nods slowly, "That sounds good to me."  
"Yeah, as long as we do have some time to get class work done, we'll get behind otherwise," Kevin observes.  
"Yeah I know! Did you know that if I were a senior I'd get credit and not have to do one of the assessments? Because I'm studying music. Avi will get it with his opera major, I don't know about theatre though, but it would only be if you guys were seniors," Scott points between Mitch and Kirstie.  
"Well that's unfair," Kirstie pouts. "But so Kevin's a senior too," she turns to him, "But you won't get the credits because you're a medical major," her brow furrows.  
"That's what it sounds like. I guess it's sort of like you guys study music, so being a part of musical extra-curricula's is helpful towards your work, it wouldn't be for me. But I don't understand why it's only if your seniors, you'll have to look that up," Kevin tells them.  
"Yeah we will," Scott nods. "Let's get back on topic, so we only know of two places we're actually going, me and Kirstie's high school, and Mitch's high school, that's two in Texas so far, but we still have to book it. And we have to book the rest of them… you know this is why groups usually have a teacher helper or something, we totally skipped over that last year in our rush to form the group," he says scratching the back of his head.  
"How did it work with the Warblers?" Mitch asks quietly.  
"Everything was just sorted, we just went on the tour, we were told where we were going and where we were staying, there was like four people organising the whole thing and we just had to show up. They're payed out of the budget," Kirstie explains.  
"What's the budget?" Kevin asks, "The School's covering it right? Because I don't think we could afford this ourselves."  
"I don't know the amount, but yeah the school covers it, and I reckon we should hire someone," she nods.  
"Well we don't need four, we just hire one person to organise everything, our budget won't be as big because we're only a quarter of the size of the Warblers, it's not entirely fair because we'll be doing the same amount of work as them, but whatever, we'll have more fun," Scott smiles.  
"If we hire one person they need to be able to do the driving, and we'll only need a van, not a bus. But then that person can't do all the driving themselves, you guys will have to do some," Kirstie adds.  
"Because you don't drive, right?" Mitch raises an eyebrow as Kirstie nods,  
"Well I don't drive at night, I'm happy to drive any other time, just not at night. Avi would do well at night," Kevin speaks with a shrug.  
"We can sort out driving schedules once we've actually found our person, how do we even go about finding one of them?" Scott asks.  
"Oh! Avi's sister does travel stuff, we could ask her about the kind of person we should ask," Kirstie grins, clasping her hands together.  
Kevin tips his head back before he looks across at Kirstie, "We don't have to ask Esther who we should ask, we ask Esther to be the person, she works at a travel agency. She plans trips for a living. If we pay her I'm sure she'd do it, she and Avi are really close, we get him to ask her and she won't say no."  
"We know she's super nice, we met her at the competition, so that's not an issue. But is she good at what she does?" Scott raises an eyebrow.  
"Esther is the most organised person I've ever met, she will not steer us wrong," Kevin speaks with confidence.

 _…dqd…qdq…_

Kirstie walks out the gate and down the path looking out for Avi's car, she really hoped he hadn't left yet. She sighed in relief when she saw him in his pick-up just up the road. She quickly makes her way towards the truck and taps on the window to get his attention, and offering him a half smile he opens the door for her to slide in with him.  
"What's up?" she asks as she pulls the door shut behind her.  
Avi shakes his head, slumping down in his seat a little further.  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
He shakes his head again, "I can't tell anyone."  
"I think Kevin knows, well I know Kevin knows, but Scott knows something too. Avi I'm your girlfriend, why can't you tell me?"  
He shrugs.  
"Fine, not today. One day I will get it out of you though," she sighs, flopping back against the seat before she turns to him again. "We need you to call Esther."  
"Why?"  
"Because we want her to be our tour manager, we'll pay her, we just need someone that's all."  
"I'm not sure she'd have the time."  
"It's only a couple of weeks, she could take time off and we'd pay her. She just has to do a little organising for us because we have assessments and class and all that to worry about. Also I won't be the only girl for the duration, being stuck in a van with you four would probably do my head in," she jokes, earning a small smile from Avi.  
"I guess I can ask, there's no harm in that, Esther does love to organise," he says with a growing smile.

 **A/N: Woo we're getting more Esther :D Do you guys like that?  
Yay for an update, hopefully there's many more to come over the next few weeks!**

 **Love Hannah :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Avi leaves class for the day, walking out of the music building and into the fresh air.  
He is casually walking along until Hunter steps up beside him, Avi moves to run in the other direction, but Hunter stops him, grabbing the sleeve of his plaid shirt and pulling him back.  
"This is a friendly visit Kaplan, stop acting like a baby. Where's your friend?"  
"Which one?" he asks hesitantly.  
"The coloured one."  
"Oh wow," Avi rolls his eyes at the way Hunter spoke, "Kevin? Why do you need to know?"  
"Because I have a proposition for the two of you." He steps in front of Avi, so they both stop walking.  
"I'm sure that whatever you want, neither of us want to help you with it."  
"I heard your group isn't holding auditions, not even when you get back from the tour. May I ask why?"  
"Because we're Pentatonix, in case you're not familiar with the term penta, it means five," Avi pushes past Hunter to keep walking.  
"But you have to hold auditions, you didn't last year because the group was scrambling for members. That's one of the many reason's we released Kirstin, so we'd have space for another member, preferably one who didn't consume all the food."  
Avi turns around to jab Hunter in the chest, making him step backwards, "Don't you dare talk about her like that."  
"Defensive isn't a good look on you," Hunter rolls his eyes before he straightens up his blazer.  
"I don't care. And Pentatonix isn't holding auditions because we don't want tools like you coming anywhere near us."  
"Oh I'm not interested in joining your group, I want you and your friend in mine," he gestures to himself as Avi's face falls into one of disgust.  
"Oh what now that you've actually heard me sing you want me in your group, fat chance Hunter."  
"I knew you wouldn't come easy, but you see your group won't be allowed to compete this year if you don't hold auditions, it's school policy. And when your group gets disband due to Hoying's idiocy, because he's the one making all the decisions correct? Well due to that, I'll be waiting, and you know where to find me," with a smirk he spins on his heel and walks away, leaving Avi watching after him.  
With a roll of his eyes Avi keeps on walking. He leaves the campus and goes on up the road towards his car, which becomes easier and easier to spot when he notices Scott standing leant against it on his phone.  
The blonde looks up as Avi approaches, and puts his phone away in his back pocket. "About time, we'll be late."  
"Late for what?" Avi asks with a frown.  
"The meeting with you sister."  
His eyes widen, "Was that today?"  
"Yes, Tuesday for lunch, it's Tuesday and it's lunch time Avi, todays the day." He turns to take a hold of the door handle as he waits for Avi to get to the driver's side and unlock the pick-up truck. "You know I don't you've ever driven me anywhere."  
"How did I forget it was today?"  
"I don't know, do you not want to see your sister or something?" he raises an invisible eyebrow.  
He shakes his head as he starts up the engine, "No, I always like seeing Esther, that's her name by the way," he turns briefly to the man beside him before he pulls out.  
"Oh right," he nods, "I knew that in the back of my mind somewhere."  
"Sure you did," he chuckles lightly. "You should though."  
After a moments silence Scott pulls a face before he leans forward to change the radio station, "Oh shit no, Avi this is a CD, what the hell are you listening to?"  
"Iron and Wine, why what's wrong?"  
"It's terrible Avi, why, why would you listen to this, Opera is better than this, and I don't like Opera."  
"This," he points to the radio, while keeping one hand on the wheel, "Is the best singer ever in the history of forever."  
"Yeah-no, please change it."  
"Yeah-no, this is my car, my music. We listen to Iron and Wine in Avi's car, this is Avi's car, so deal with it."  
Scott leans back in his seat with a sigh and it's silent besides the music for a while longer. He finally turns to Avi again, who has his eyes on the road. "So… how's it going?"  
"Fine I guess."  
Scott nods slowly as he turns back to look out the window.  
"Is it true that we have to hold auditions or we won't be able to compete in the next competition?"  
"What?"  
"Hunter told me that we had to hold auditions or we don't get to compete, is that true?"  
Scott frowns, "I've never heard that rule."  
"It's a school rule, not a competition rule."  
"Well I still haven't heard of it. He's probably just messing with you Avi, don't pay him any attention, he doesn't deserve it." The blonde is quiet for yet another moment before he speaks, "Why were you talking to him at all?"  
"Oh right, yeah, he was trying to recruit me and Kevin."  
"You're kidding!"  
Avi shakes his head, "Nope. At first I thought he was angling to get into our group by telling me about the auditions thing, but then he threw down the come join us card."  
"You're not going to right?"  
It takes all Avi had not to slam on the breaks just so he could whack Scott in the back of his head, "No freaking way. They're a bunch of jerks, I know my place and it's with you guys and Kevin would say the same thing."  
Scott smiles, "I'm really glad to hear that."  
Finally Avi pulls into Esther's driveway and he and Scott get out. Walking up to the front door, Avi is about to just go in until he remembers last time, and knocks instead, waiting for his sister to open it.  
"Hey, guys, come on in," she gives them both a warm smile as she holds the door for them. "Don't worry about taking your shoes off," she says as Scott goes to do just that, "The carpet is old, and I have mine on so," she shrugs before closing the door behind them. "We're just gonna have sandwiches if that's cool with you two?"  
Avi nods.  
"Yeah that's awesome thanks," Scott smiles.  
"Cool," she replies, leading them into the kitchen and dining area. "Take a seat, I'll get the kit. Business then lunch," she nods before practically running off down the hall.  
"She is way too excited about this," Avi says with a chuckle.  
"What's the kit?"  
"Whatever she's come up with to keep everything neatly planner, like a colour-coded-divided-binder or something," he answers.  
Esther is back so quickly that Scott doesn't have time to reply before she places a binder, like Avi had mentioned onto the table, followed by a refill pad, pre-punched and a band new packet of pens with several different colours in it, as well as what must be her laptop in a bag.  
"You really are organised," Scott says with a slight laugh, "Do you like this kind of stuff?"  
"I live for this kind of stuff," she laughs.  
"Ever since we were little she's been planning everything down to the fine details, it would take the fun out of the game like 90 per cent of the time," he jokes.  
"Oh please, you loved the hotel game," she chuckles before turning to Scott, "I would be the manager ad he would be the guests, he'd dress up and all."  
"I only did it because I got to take a lot of naps, it was brilliant," he laughs with her and Scott joins in.  
"Right, well let's get started with this then shall we?" Esther asks, earning nods from the other too. "So I have the instruction sheet," she opens the binder to the first page. "How many schools have contacted you so far Scott?"  
"About nine, and I still haven't heard back from Martin, which is probably the most important. I'm thinking we change the registered number to yours if that's cool, then you can just sort everything out and tell us where to be and I don't have to be playing middle-man, I tend to lose track of things, so it'd be for the best."  
"Sure, we can do that now, on the school website right?"  
"Yeah, I can do that on your computer now if we can outside of campus, you know before the flood comes in."  
"Are we picking and choosing the ones we take, or…"  
"It says we have to perform for all the schools that want us too," Avi chimes in, tapping on the paper in front of Esther.  
"It does too," she nods, "Well spotted. I guess nine isn't too bad," she holds out her hand for Scott's phone as he hands it to her with the list of schools on it. "So basically I gather up all the schools that want you guys then schedule it all out, it shouldn't be too hard at all. How many schools are we expecting?"  
Scott looks up from the laptop at Esther, "Well it's across 10 states, and then we did a couple dozen shows with the warblers last year, I'm assuming something like that. But don't worry we registered a cut-off date to contact us."  
"We've reached three states so far," Avi says as he looks over Esther's shoulder at Scott's phone. "One school in Texas, another in Nebraska… the rest are all California," he laughs a little as he starts to read off the names of the schools before he just stops, and his smile drops. "W-why, why is Mt Whitney High School on here?" he asks in a panic almost unable to get his words out properly.  
"Because they called me up, they were actually the first ones, apparently they like to get the winners in every year… why?"  
"We went to Mt Whitney," Esther says without looking up.  
Scott's eyes widen, "Avi I'm so sorry."  
"I don't want to go there," he says with a break in his voice, causing Esther to look up at him. "Please we can't go there!" he stands up, running his hands through his hair, knocking his chair over as he tries to get away from the table. "I said we couldn't go to my school!" he panics.  
Esther stands up, "Avi calm down."  
"To be fair, you never actually told me the name of your school, how was I to know," Scott says with worry as he watches Avi start to slide down the wall taking deep gasping breaths as Esther stepped up beside him. "Avi I'm so sorry."  
"You didn't do anything wrong Scott, just now though you need to give him a little space, go into the lounge, make yourself comfortable, I know how to handle this," she gives him a half smile that was very sad as he left the room.  
So this had happened before?


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: More tour explanation hehe, hope you're still enjoying it :P**

 **Chapter Nine**

Avi wouldn't talk to Scott for the next two weeks, and the other three band members found it weird, but neither of the two in question are saying a word about it.  
Avi wasn't mad at Scott, he was embarrassed that he'd had a panic attack in front of him, up until then he'd managed to keep it within his family, his sister, his mom and his dad, not even Kevin or his brother had seen him like that. And it was all because of a stupid high school, he was very grateful though that he hadn't said anything to anyone about it, at least he thought Scott hadn't said anything because none of the others had come to him about it.  
Scott hadn't said anything, because he was sure Avi was mad at him, and he didn't want Avi to be even madder than he already was. That and he wouldn't want anyone to tell everyone what happened if it had been him, so for now it was their secret, if only he could figure out how to tell Avi that.  
It was around two weeks later that Kirstie ended up going over to Esther's with Scott instead of Avi. The cut-off date was two days ago and Esther had called up that she'd pencilled out the tour schedule and needed him and Avi to come over and check it out. Kirstie would have to do since Avi wasn't answering Scott's calls or texts.  
Before the two could knock Ether opens the door and lets them in. "I've typed it since we talked this morning," she says as she leads them through to the kitchen. "And I'll print it once you do a check over. Bearing in mind that it'll be difficult to change too many things with the tight schedule we're on, by that I mean hotel bookings, which majority of the time I've only booked one room because it's so late it's the bigger rooms anyway most of the time. Occasionally we'll be driving through the night, taking turns of course," she rattles off her thoughts as she sits down in front of her laptop.  
"This is a lot of paper," Scott comments as he looks over all the sheets of planning laid out on the table.  
Kirstie frowns as she picks up a piece of paper. "November 13th?" she looks up at Esther, "The tour is supposed to start at the end of September Esther, is this a mistake?"  
"No, not a mistake, we leave September 23rd, first high school show is the 26th, and the last show is for Avi and Kevin's families on the 13th of November."  
"So we take a break and go back on tour in November?" Scott asks with a frown.  
"No, you have shows all through October," Esther answers. "UCLA should really rethink their policy on performing for every High School that wants you too."  
Kirstie and Scott stare at her with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're joking!" Scott gasps.  
"No, my phone was going off all week, everyone wants to see you guys, it's not a surprise, you're really good," she tells them with a smile. "You even have a couple of shown in town theatres, not at the expense of any time though, I only accepted theatre shows if were staying in that place over night."  
"This is insane," Kirstie says as she runs a hand down her face. "Kevin's going to kill us, he's already freaking out about missing two weeks of classes for this. Scott," she turns to the blonde, "We're going to have to try and get credit for this, we can't miss- what? Eight weeks of classes?" she exclaims.  
"It's only seven," Esther jumps in. "Which I know is a lot. But we couldn't say no to any of the schools, it's ridiculous really the policy, you guys are performing at 13 high schools in California alone."  
"The Warblers tour was never this big," Scott sighs, dropping into a seat at the table.  
"The Warblers were never this popular. What you guys have done has reached out to all these schools, you were getting nothing from praise from every school. They are all so excited to see Pentatonix, because it's different, Kirstie did you know you're the first girl to ever win the competition, every other group in the history of ever has been all male, the fact that you were in the Warblers last year and Pentatonix this year, and won with each of them, it's just wow."  
"So they want to see Kirstie?" Scott raises an eyebrow.  
"Well yeah, why wouldn't they. But it's not just Kirstie, you're a group of five and you're so much better than any other winner, you're different, everyone wants to see this group of _five_ people that beat all those groups of 20," she says with a beaming smile.  
"I guess we're gonna do it," Scott nods.  
"Not that we have a choice," Kirstie frowns.  
"Well no, but… whatever. But Esther, we have one more favour to ask of you," he gives her a smile.  
Esther raises an eyebrow, "And what is that?"  
"Would you please be the one to tell Kevin we're going on tour for seven weeks?"

 **A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it, is this tour explanation getting on your nerves cause there's one more chapter of it before we get into the good stuff eep :P**

 **Hannah.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Heeeey, go me, three updates in three days XD**

 **Chapter 10**

"I'm telling you, we're all going to die. Kevin might seem like the nicest guy ever, and then there's the no swearing thing, but he cares way, way too much about school for this to have ever been a good idea." Avi says talking towards, Mitch and Esther who were to his left while Kirstie and Scott were on his right. They were all over at Avi and Kevin's apartment, waiting for Kevin to come back to break the news to him.  
"So I see what you're saying, we need to learn all the songs without the beatboxing," Mitch raises a bored eyebrow.  
"Yeah but we can't do that, we need to talk him into coming with us, we're not Pentatonix without him!" Scott panics.  
"Calm down, I'll talk to him," Esther says. "I'll hand him this nicely organised schedule," she smiles down at it before she looks back up at them, "And I'll calmly talk to him, he'll appreciate that," she nods.  
Avi breaks into a smile that he tries to hide, having to lift his hand up to cover his mouth.  
"What's so funny?" Mitch asks Avi. Who just shakes his head.  
Avi waves him off, "Don't worry about it."  
"Tell me later," Kirstie whispers as she takes his hand in hers, resting it on her leg right before the door to the apartment opened.  
Kevin stops short in the doorway, staring at all of them, "What's going on here? I'm pretty sure I don't need an intervention of any sort," he chuckles nervously.  
"No but you might after you murder Esther," Scott says with a sheepish smile.  
"HA!" Avi yells out as he starts laughing, making the other four jump, but Kevin casts him a glare. "Shutting up," Avi nods slowly, looking down with a smirk on his face.  
"Why would I murder Esther?" Kevin asks as he shuts the door behind him.  
"Because she's finished the touring schedule," Kirstie says slowly.  
"Oh no, is it a couple days longer than we thought?" he asks with a sigh.  
"Esther, you're about to break his heart," Avi says, with the same smile plastered on his face.  
"I want to be here for this, but at the same time I don't think I could handle the snap," Mitch says as he leans forward in his seat a little.  
"What are they talking about?" Kevin asks, his voice quickening, with worry starting to set in.  
Esther stands up, "Kevin, a couple of days is an understatement," she hands him the schedule, and the other four band members watch on for his reaction as he reads over it.  
"November!" His head snaps up, "This is a joke right? You can't be serious, we can't do this, there is no way!"  
"Sorry Kev, no joke, this is the schedule," Esther says as she clasps her hands together nervously. "The last week of requests really blew it out, it's insane but…"  
"This is- we can't miss this much class, this," he jabs the schedule, " This is bull…" his voice lowers, but they all hear what he says, "shit."  
"That's the snap!" Avi jumps up from his spot, "Kevin swore! Kevin swore!" he exclaims practically jumping around until Kirstie pulls him back down onto the couch.  
"We know he did babe," she laughs a little.  
"I'm never letting you live this down Kevin," he smirks.  
"Avi please shut up, I'm in no mood for jokes," Kevin sighs. "How is allowed to get this long, the school has to have a cut-off point right? What about our studies. This is my last year Esther, I am not okay with this!"  
"Kevin I know you're not hon, but this is it, there's no loopholes, I checked. You have to perform for every school that makes the booking. And I promise you that I have squeezed this thing as tight as I can. Also as long as it's not during a performance we can stop and you can skype into class, there might be a couple of occasions where you can't, like when we're Arizona. But I promise you will have time to keep up with everything, okay," she nods once hoping she'd said what he needed to hear.  
"Why do so many schools want to see us?" Kevin asks as he pulls out a chair from the small dining table.  
"Obviously because we're awesome," Scott smiles.  
"Oh by the way, I looked into that rule, we have it hold auditions if we want to be able to compete," Avi speaks up.  
"Fuck," Scott drops his head into his hands.  
"What kind of screw-ball rule is that?" Mitch asks with a disgusted look on his face.  
"One that me and Avi talked about the other week, Hunter brought it to our attention. I hate it when that piece of crap is right," he rolls his eyes, leaning back in the arm chair he was sat in.  
"Why were you talking to Hunter?" Kirstie turns to Avi.  
"He came to me; he wanted to recruit me and Kevin for the Warblers. But it doesn't matter because there was never a chance in hell it was going to happen."  
"Is that why you didn't tell me then?" Kirstie raises an eyebrow.  
"I didn't tell you because it wasn't important," Avi shrugs before he stands up to avoid Kirstie's glare. "It's food time anyway, you guys want to order something?" he asks.  
"What about Chinese?" Scott suggests.  
"Oh Pizza!" Mitch chimes in.  
"Nope, not Pizza, not after what happened last time," Kevin speaks up, and gets up to follow Scott and Mitch as they walk into the kitchen after Avi.  
"What happened last time?" Esther asks Kirstie.  
"Mitch ordered vegetarian and Avi threw it at him. Long story short there ended up being pizza everywhere and we had to order Chinese, because we can't think of anything else."  
"I'm pretty sure there's a Mexican place that delivers," Esther suggests with a shrug.  
Kirstie shoots up, "Guys shut up!" she yells over at them, "Mexican's on the table!" she says before running over to them.  
And the loud debating started again.

 **A/N: And so they'll be leaving for tour in the next chapter then we get into the really good Kavi stuff, and we'll retouch on Scomiche, I'm basically saying it's gonna get way better since I'd always planned to have majority of the story take place while they were on tour. I hope you guys enjoy what I have to come!**

 **Hannah :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Heeey! I have 100 followers on Wattpad, thank you all so much for following me, it means a lot and to celebrate I'm updating all my stories, Kirstie and the Cobras will be tomorrow hopefully and then maybe a new story if you're interested, let me know. Please enjoy and don't forget to make my day by commenting :D**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **1 hour until leaving for tour.**

Avi sits laid out along the couch as he waits for Kevin to stop fluffing about with his checklists. He is on his laptop since he knows he needs to conserve phone battery for the 20 hour trip.  
"Kev you've gone over that list enough times that I know you've got everything on it," he says as he looks up at his best friend.  
"If I'm leaving for seven weeks I have to be 1000 per cent sure I haven't forgotten anything."  
"Well I'm 2000 per cent sure you haven't, so just relax."  
"That gives me no confidence coming from the guy who forgot his underwear when we went to Europe," he rolls his eyes with a chuckle.  
"But it was okay because I bought more, I got to own European underwear," he jokes in an attempt to make Kevin relax.  
"Okay that's not as funny as you think it is," he shakes his head. "You know what the worst part of this tour is? It's not even missing classes, it's that I can't take Beyoncé, I practice on her every day. You get to take your guitar," he gestures over at Avi's pile for tour. "That thing is going to drive everyone nuts by the end."  
"Okay firstly, my guitar is less than half the size of your cello, secondly if mine breaks it'll cost hundreds less to fix. And thirdly, I'm a great guitar player and everyone will love it thank you very much," he folds his arms in a huff.  
"Sure, sure," he sighs as he finally sits down in the arm chair, but he was in no way relaxed, sitting on the edge of it with his hands clasped together.  
"Kevin if you forget something it's not the end of the world. Besides if you've forgotten it then it's probably not that important."  
Kevin turns with a raised eyebrow to Avi, "Like underwear."  
"Hey, we've already sorted that situation thank you very much," he points an accusing finger. "I can make a quick list for you though, like underwear, pants, shirts, toothbrush, pyjamas, school books, phone charger, laptop... phone charger," he pauses.  
"You said that already," he frowns.  
"No I need to get my phone charger!" Avi stands up, dropping his laptop on the couch before he runs off down the hall.

 _...qdq...dqd..._

 **20 minutes until leaving for tour.**

Kirstie jumps on her suitcase, almost toppling off as she tries to jam it shut. "Gail get it! Get it now!" she calls out as her roommate rushes over to zip up the suitcase.  
She pulls at the zip and shakes her head, "It's not happening Kirst," she tries pulling the zip again.  
Kirstie is bouncing on the suitcase when the door to her room opens and her and Gail look up.  
"I'd like to say that this is the weirdest thing I've ever walked in on you doing, but it's not," Scott says with a laugh, dragging his bags through the doorway.  
"Shut-up," she replies slightly breathlessly before she starts bouncing again.  
"Why don't you wear one of the chunkier pairs of shoes and put the sandals in there?" Gail suggests.  
Kirstie stops, "That might be a good idea." She slides off the suitcase and flips the lip open.  
"At least nothing flew out this time," Gail jokes as she drops back on her own bed.  
Kirstie smiles as she pulls out a pair of boots with a large chunky heel and replaces them with the sandals she had been wearing. She still has to lean on the case to get it to shut, but it does finally zip up.  
"I thought girls were supposed to be good at packing?" Scott asks with a chuckle.  
"We are, just not if it's for seven weeks!" she retorts.  
"That's fair enough, I struggled too, but I always do, I can never choose."  
"Oh you're telling me, but do you know how much spare room you have compared to me? Ten bras worth of space, not to mention all the pads I had to squeeze in so that I won't have to buy them while I'm with you guys."  
"And you have two bags Scott, she has one," Gail points out.  
"See, I did so much better than you, I mean I have a backpack too, but you would as well right?"  
Scott nods, "Yep, underneath," he gestures to his pile, "Your suitcase is twice the size of one of my bags though."  
Kirstie is about to reply with Mitch knocks on the open door, peering in on the scene.  
"Come in," Kirstie smiles over at him.  
Mitch casts half a glance at Scott as he walks in, and then keeps his head down to avoid looking at the blonde again.  
"Mitch has more bags than me," Scott mumbles, half glancing at him.  
Kirstie rolls her eyes, "This is no longer borderline pathetic guys, it is pathetic. The other three are going to be here very soon to pick us up and I want you two to have a decent conversation before we leave or we won't leave," she folds her arms.  
"We have had plenty of decent conversations, it's just getting past the slight awkwardness of being around your ex," Mitch sighs.  
Her eyes widen, "Wait what? When did that happen?"  
"Like a week ago," Scott shrugs.  
"It just wasn't working," Mitch adds.  
"No," Kirstie sighs sadly. "Well I don't mean to sound like a bitch but you two are going to have to suck it up for the next seven weeks because we are all going to be stuck in a car together and we can't have this negative energy, I'm sorry but we just can't. Now we need to go down to the gate and wait for them there." She huffs, standing up to drag her suitcase off the bed and pick up her backpack. "Bye Gail, have fun without me," she chuckles.  
"Easy done," she laughs as she waves them out. "You guys try and have fun too!"  
The Trio make their way down to the quad in awkward silence. Kirstie didn't know what to say, and of course the other two weren't talking.  
They're met half way across by Avi who offers to take Kirstie's bag for her. Smiling she accepts his offer, left with her backpack as he leads the three of them back to where he'd come from.  
"Oh that's cool," Scott comments of the SUV Esther had rented for them.  
"We had money left in the budget for a really good one, best air con, best sound system, plenty of seating and boot space. It's great," she smiles back at it lovingly, stroking the hood.  
"Oh no, she's in love," Avi jokes, earning a small amount of laughter from everyone but Esther who casts him a glare.  
"Just for that, you can get their stuff in the boot," she says as she gets into the driver's seat.  
"Who's in the front?" Scott asks.  
Kevin goes to answer, but Kirstie cuts him off, "You are."  
"I was going to navigate," Kevin frowns.  
"Well I want to sit next to Avi, and we can't have Mitch and Scott together at the moment so you need to take on for the team," Kirstie snaps.  
"Maybe Mitch should navigate then, I'm not very good at it," Scott observes.  
"You know how to get to Texas Scott, just sit in the damn front."  
Scott nods slowly at the short girl in front of him. They load up the boot with their bags, having to pull Avi and Kevin's out so that they could get Kirstie's large suitcase in flat. Everything ended up jammed in, and Esther could just see out the back window. But Avi decided that his guitar was much safer in the seats with them.  
Avi and Kirstie sat in the back row with the guitar between them, then Kevin and Mitch in the row in front. Scott and Esther were of course in the front. When everyone was buckled in and finally ready to go, Esther pull away from the curb and they started their journey towards Texas and the start of their tour.

 **A/N: Please don't hate me! I am so so sorry about Scomiche, it just kinda needed to happen this way, sorry.  
I hope you guys like the chapter other than that, and hopefully I won't be making you guys wait too long for the next one.**

 **Hannah.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Here's chapter 12, as my new updating schedule said it would be!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Day 1 of Tour - 16 Hours until Arrival in Texas.**

Scott suddenly leans forward and turns off the music. "Question," he turns around to face the four in the back.  
"What?" Kevin asks.  
"Are we going to do the songs in the same order we performed them in, and do any of you think seven is a weird number or should we do Telephone too?"  
"Well you've brought it up because you think we should so as usual what do you want to do?" Mitch asks sourly, keeping his gaze out the window.  
Through clenched teeth Scott replies, "I'm asking because I want to know everyone's opinions."  
"Wow, that's a first," Mitch retorts.  
"Hey guys, no," Kirstie says from the backseat. "We can be civilised thank you very much. I think eight seems more rounded and I do really like our cover of telephone. As for the order of the songs I don't care as long as Dog Days is last, it's just meant to be last, it's perfect."  
"I know what you mean, it's the finisher to the show and it wouldn't work elsewhere in the set," Kevin adds. "If we're going to do Telephone I think it should be first, then maybe Video next, I'm just thinking along the lines of where we're standing at the end of a song, because that would then lead into ET?" he suggests.  
"I actually had a cool idea, well I think it's cool but it's not about order, well kind of-"  
"What is it Avi?" Scott cuts him off.  
"It's for if we start with Telephone. You know how it starts quite softly then builds by stop calling when me and Kevin stop then come back in? What if we all took it down further, act almost half not there, really shy like we're not even sure about our own song, then at that point we just explode into the rest of the thing full on?"  
"So like we sing quietly then take it up a notch before you two come back in?" Kirstie asks as a confirmation, "Cause I really like that idea, people will think how the hell did they win?" She laughs.  
"That sounds great Avi, we might have to practice through it when we arrive," Scott nods with a smile. "So we're rolling with Telephone, Video, ET, then... Born to Be Wild, Stuck Like Glue?"  
"Born to Be Wild, then we need something in-between, we don't want those two distinctively different genres side by side, what about BTBW, Forget You, then Stuck, then Britney?" Kirstie adds in.  
"But can we do Britney right before Dog Days, I mean we can, but will we be alive? Britney is super high energy," Avi speaks up.  
"We can try, because where else will Britney fit better?" Mitch asks.  
"Anywhere we do it it'll be difficult to follow on with the next song, it almost needs to be last, but Dog Days is there and that's not changing. It might make more sense to put it before Stuck Like Glue?" Says Kevin.  
Kirstie shakes her head, "That won't transition, Britney to Stuck, no way, sorry Kevin, the only place I see it fitting is after Stuck, before Dog Days."  
"Well we can try this list out for mine and Kirstie's family then revisit later?" Scott suggests. "So it's going Telephone, Video, ET, BTBW, Forget You, Stuck, Britney, Dog Days. Everyone good with that?" he asks getting a collective of yes's and head nods before he turns back to the front to start the music up again.

 _...qdq...dqd..._

 **Day 1 of Tour - 13 Hours until Arrival in Texas.**

Esther pulls into a parking lot belonging to a large mall. She turns to speak to the five passengers. "So silent people, I figured we'd stop for lunch, then I don't know if one of you wants to drive for a bit?" she asks with a shrug.  
"I can drive later on, when we get closer since I know the area," Scott suggests.  
"I don't mind driving in the dark, so what if you took the shift between now and the next stop Kev?" Avi suggests, patting his best friend on the shoulder.  
"Yeah sure, that sounds good. You'll need to get some sleep while I drive though," he replies.  
"Easy," Avi smiles.  
"Alright, that's sorted so let's go eat," Esther nods and they all start to get out of the car, Kirstie and Avi having to wait for Kevin and Mitch to be out to slide the seat forward and get out too.  
As they walk towards the mall Kirstie laces her hand with Avi, pulling him along a little faster to be up ahead of the others.  
"I'm super hungry," she tells him with a laugh, which he smiles back to, looking down at her.  
Scott reaches forward to tap Mitch's shoulder, "I like your shirt," he tells him when he gets his attention, having touched the yellow fabric that held the words 'I make this shirt look good,' on it.  
The brunette half glances over his shoulder, "Thanks, your hat isn't horrible."  
"Yeah," he nods in reply before dropping back to walk with Kevin and Esther. Mitch speeds up to catch Kirstie and Avi.  
"Please tell me that this isn't going to be like this the whole time?" Kevin asks with a sigh.  
"I just tried to compliment him, then he was the one who gave a half assed response, that ones on him. I can be civil, not sure about him though," he points forward.  
"You acting like this is not civil," Kevin tells him.  
"I have to agree," Esther chimes in, "You two need to sort out whatever it is that's going on or it's going to be a long seven weeks Scott."

They were sitting in the food court, Kirstie, Mitch and Kevin had gotten Mexican, Esther had gotten a sandwich from the café booth right in the middle and Scott and Avi had McDonalds, because Avi wanted a cheeseburger and Scott always got McDonalds. Five of them were now sitting there eating their lunch, Avi had gone off to the bathroom.  
A couple of moments later someone runs out of the bathroom, they don't take much notice because it's not Avi, they just continue to eat, having barely spared the guy a glance.  
Fifteen minutes later the five of them had all but finished and Avi hadn't come back, he hadn't even started his food before he'd left either.  
"What is taking him so long?" Scott asks as he leans back in his chair with the straw to his drink between his teeth.  
Esther frowns, "I don't know," standing up she turns to Kevin, "Well you're gonna have to come with me."  
He stands up and they move around and after only taking a couple for steps away from the table, Avi walks out, slowly and he avoids looking at all of them.  
Kevin and Esther sit back down as Avi gets back to the table. He doesn't say a word, he just unwraps his cheeseburger and takes a bite. The five watch him until he slowly looks up, swallowing.  
"Did you guys happen to see a guy run out of the bathrooms before?"  
"Yeah, we didn't give him much notice though," Esther says, still watching him, but now confused, "Why?"  
"Why? Well because I may or may not have accidentally given away my phone. I hid in there for ten minutes because I didn't want to have to tell you guys that, and then I go and say it straight away, what is wrong with me," he sighs as he takes another bite of his burger.  
"Babe, how do you accidentally give away your phone?" Kirstie asks with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"Let's just say he stole it because that's gonna make me sound a lot less stupid."

 **A/N: I have been wanting to use that last bit for so long now! Woo snuck it in XD**

 **Hope you liked!**

 **Hannah :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: I've finally got my act together and written up a chapter for this story, and I forgot how much I love this one, I'm a whole chapter ahead now wooo!**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Day 2 of Tour: Texas - 2 Hours until Arrival in Arlington.**

Avi pulled up on the side of the road right in front of a sign that said 'Arlington'. He leant across to tap Scott on the face, "Wake-up. I either need directions or you need to drive."  
"Or sleep," the tall blonde awkwardly turns, tucking his long legs half up before he decides he's uncomfortable and tries to stretch.  
"I'll tell you where to go," Kirstie's groggy voice comes from the back. She leans up against his seat with her eyes half closed. "It's still at least a two hour drive babe, you're not tired right?"  
"I think I've got another two hours in me."  
"What time is it?" Scott mumbles from his seat, his head still turned away from them.  
"Oh so you are awake?" Avi chuckles as he pulls back out onto the road.  
Scott groans, "It's so much lighter than I thought."  
"It's about six," Kirstie tells him, resting her phone on his shoulder in an attempt to show him the time in case he didn't believe her.  
"Oh my god stop!" Mitch suddenly screeches out from behind Kirstie, jolting everyone from their half-asleep or asleep states. "I'm gonna be sick!"  
Avi slams on the brakes and Kirstie opens the door, jumping from her seat that Esther adjusts and flicks forward so that Mitch can escape.  
He falls to his knees the second he's out of the car and vomits on the side of the road.  
"I now remember him saying something about getting major car-sick," Scott says before wincing at the sound the throwing up.  
Kirstie places a comforting hand on Mitch's back while she tries not to gag, she has never done too well with other people vomiting but she could stay strong she was sure of it.  
Esther and Avi get out of the car. Esther gently pushes Kirstie away when the smaller girl violently gags again and takes her cue to stand with Mitch. Avi walks Kirstie a little way away before she too vomits. Avi pulls her hair back and averts his gaze, sitting with her until she stopped.  
Kevin offers Mitch some tissues while Scott walks some over to Kirstie.  
"Do you want some water?" Esther asks Mitch, offering him the bottle that Kevin had handed her. "Hun you should have told us you get car sick, and for the record you are no longer sitting in the back seat," she tries to joke and she earns a small chuckle from the shaking Mitch.  
"I'm usually better when I sit in the front, I figured a window would work," he says slowly, taking small sips of water.  
"Done and done, front seat for Mitch," Esther calls out so that everyone can hear.  
Kevin nods while Avi and Scott respond with a yep.  
"I'm sure Kirstie would say fine too, but she's too busy pity-puking," Scott half laughs at his own joke, when no one else laughs his smile falls and he turns away as if he'd said nothing.  
"I've finished now," Kirstie says as she stands up, wobbles then leans on Avi for support.  
"I can drive, you sit with Kirst," Scott nods at Avi as he makes his way back to the car.  
Esther helps Mitch back to the car, Kevin holds the door open for them. He and Esther end up in the back seats while Kirstie and Avi are in the middle once they all get back in.  
"You okay?" Scott quietly asks Mitch as he pulls back onto the road.  
"My mouth tastes like crap and I can feel vomit in my nose."  
"Oh... ew."  
"Tell me about it," Mitch scoffs.

After what seemed like a long two hours the group finally pull up beside Kirstie's house and what would be home base for at least a couple of days, Scott might go and stay with his family though, he hadn't really decided since it was best for the group to all be together as much as possible.  
"You know what the best part isAvi?" Kirstie speaks as she looks out the window at the house she grew up in."Graycie's only coming over for the concert tomorrow, she's staying at her dad's while we're in Texas." She turns to face her boyfriend when he doesn't respond, he was fast asleep.  
"I think we should just leave him in the car," Scott chuckles.  
"I'd be on board for that, but his seat is the one that slides forward so that me and Kev can get out," Esther explains.  
"I almost reckon that we could slide it forward and he wouldn't wake up," Kevin jokes.  
"Challenge accepted!" Scott grins like a mad man before all but leaps from the driver's seat and opens the sliding door behind him. Mitch calmly gets out watching the situation from behind Scott.  
Kevin helps Scott slowly slide the seat forward; the seat stops halfway and won't go any further.  
"Oh crap, Kirstie unbuckle him,"Scott tries to say without laughing. The others all can't help but laugh alittle too.  
Avi just about falls from his seat when they slide it all the way forward, but Kirstie stops him, holding him up as best she can while Esther and Kevin get out. Scott slides the seat back,Kirstie buckles Avi back in then she gets out and Esther slides the door shut.  
"Should I lock it?" Scott asks.  
Esther shakes her head, "Nah he's already gonna freak out enough," she smiles almost deviously.  
"I feel kind of bad," Kirstie says, looking back over her shoulder as they walk up to the front door.  
"He'll be fine," Esther waves her off and they all follow Kirstie into the house where they're received warmly by Angelica.  
"It's so nice to see you honey,"Kirstie stands there getting squeezed by her mom for far longer than others, of course. She pulls back with one arm still around her daughter's shoulders,looking over the group she turns to Kirstie, "Where's Avi?"

 **A/N: Sooo what did you think about the first chapter back?**

 **Love Hannah :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: So here's the Tuesday update, even if it is now technically Wednesday for me XD**

 **Hope you like...**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Day 2 of Tour: Texas**

Avi woke with a start, he hadn't even remembered going to sleep. His face fell into a frown when he realised he was still in the car, but it was getting dark outside, what time was it?  
He turns to look beside him only then noticing Kirstie curled up against his side, asleep herself. With her phone in her hand, her other arm was wrapped around his and her face smooshed against his shoulder. Her mouth was open just a little and she was snoring lightly, he had to smile, he'd never really seen her asleep before, he was always out before her and awake after.  
Avi reaches out and takes Kirstie's phone from her, trying to move her as little as possible. He checks the time, it's 5:23 pm, he'd been asleep since this morning, maybe they should have Esther take the night shifts from now on if this was how he was going to be handling it.  
Didn't Scott want them to rehearse? It was only his and Kirstie's families tomorrow, it could be worse.  
It seems as though the blonde can read minds because there's a tap on the window, it's him. Avi turns to face Scott as he opens the door.  
"You're finally awake. We only let you sleep cause you drove… No way, is Kirst asleep?"  
Even though he already knew the answer, Avi turns to look at her again, "Yeah she is."  
Scott nods, "Cool well wake her up we need to do a run through before tomorrow." He steps away from the door, slowly walking back to the house.  
Still looking at Kirstie, Avi gently shakes her awake, "Kirst, Kirstie, hey," he smiles at her. She looks up at him confused.  
"What?"  
"Scott wants us to come and rehearse, we better get a move on before he actually starts to get bossy," he jokes, earning a small laugh from Kirstie.  
The two get out of the van and follow Scott into the house, who was by now standing at the doorway. "Let's get too it, but as much as we love you Angelica would you mind hiding away so that you can see the finished product tomorrow when it will hopefully be at its best," Scott gives her a big hopeful smile.  
"Fiiine," she chuckles, leaving as she was asked.  
"It wouldn't have been a big deal if she saw," Kirstie shrugs.  
"My parents would kill me if they weren't two of the first people to see it," he laughs. "Plus we need major rehearsals, it's been ages since we've performed properly and we only went over it a couple of times before we came here."  
The rest of the group nod in agreement and get to rehearsing.

 _…_ _qdq…dqd…_

Scott dumps his borrowed sleeping bag and pillows down on the floor beside Mitch.  
The brunette raises an eyebrow at the new arrival, "Um hi," he says before he goes back to his phone.  
Scott arranges his pillows and blankets then turns back to Mitch, "Hi. I'm gonna sleep here if that's cool, if it's not it's only for one night since I'll be going to my parents' house tomorrow."  
"It's fine, looks like you're pretty settled in, I thought you were sharing with Kirstie anyways? Avi's meant to be out here, Angelica said."  
"Yeah but Kirstie threatened me, I'm way more scared of her than Angelica," he half laughs.  
"So Kirstie wants Avi in her bed? I really hope we don't hear anything," he jokes.  
"We won't, they've never done it."  
"Whoa, what? How do you know?"  
Scott shrugs, slipping under his blankets, "I'm her best friend, she tells me everything, she's pretty upset about it too."  
Mitch frowns, "Are you sure she'd want you telling me this? And why is she upset about it?" he asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Well she won't know if you don't say anything. But I think it's something to do with him, because she wants to, but he doesn't, so that's upsetting her," the blonde nods confidently.  
"So what's wrong with Avi then? I mean Kirstie's hot right, so he should be jumping at the chance."  
"No I know, it's really weird," he nods, looking up at Mitch.  
Having overheard the conversation, his face falls further with everything they say, Avi backs into the kitchen, collecting the keys to the SUV and going out the backdoor.  
Scott and Mitch freeze in place when they hear the door slam.  
"Shit! Who was that?" Mitch asks in a panic.  
"Esther? She's probably going to check on her precious car again," he says hopefully.  
"Fuck, it better not be, she'll tell Avi what we said!"  
"Maybe she didn't hear us? Maybe it was Kirstie! Actually no, she'd be in here and I'd be dead," he pauses briefly after his quick words. "I was like maybe Kev, but there is no best case scenario, worst case it was Avi and he heard us call him weird, but he's not weird!"  
"I'm going to find out who it was," Mitch jumps up.  
"Don't go outside," he hisses.  
"Oh fuck no, I'm going to see who's still down the hall.

Avi opened the door to the car and got in, locking the door behind him. He slumps onto the seat, taking a deep breath to calm himself, but mostly just to stop himself from crying.

 **A/N: I'm sad now :( Sorry Avi.**

 **Hannah :(**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: So hey, uh let's just hope this one doesn't end as sadly as the last chapter right?**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Day 3 of Tour: Texas**

Kirstie slams a pillow down on Scott.  
"Holy shit! I'm awake, I'm awake," he says as he sits up. Kirstie continues along and whacks Mitch, he takes a couple of goes to get moving.  
"Have either of you seen Avi?" she asks in a slight panic.  
The two boys exchange a glance then look at Kirstie and shake their heads.  
"Oh my god, where is he?" she asks, turning away from them, clearly worried.  
"Did you look in the car?" Scott asks then clamps his hand over his mouth before Mitch smacks him in the back of the head.  
"Shut-up," he hisses at the blonde. But luckily for them Kirstie doesn't see any of that and is already at the front door wrenching it open.  
Kirstie runs down the driveway and leans against the car window, looking inside. "Avi!" she taps on the window, relief flooding through her. He was fast asleep, so she tries the handle, locked. She didn't know if that was a smart decision on his part or a dumb one, now how are they supposed to wake him.  
"What are you doing Kirstie?" Esther asks as she walks outside.  
"Avi's locked himself in, do you have the keys?" Kirstie turns to the other female.  
"They were on the counter, but now they're not, Avi must have them," she steps up beside Kirstie and looks in. "If he's asleep out here then maybe he wants to be left alone Kirstie. The performance isn't for another few hours, let him sleep okay," she lightly rubs the shorter girl's shoulder.  
Kirstie pouts, "Fine." And the two walk back into the house together. "I just don't know why he would have gone out there in the first place. I sent Scott into the lounge so that Avi could be in my bed," she sighs.  
Esther nods slowly, "Well that could be it then, he probably didn't want to be in your bed," she all but snaps.  
Kirstie reels back, "Excuse me."  
"No, no I didn't mean it like that," she runs a hand down her face. "It's more complicated than you know, clearly he hasn't told you. And I can't either," she quickly makes her way back to Graycie's room that she was borrowing.  
Kirstie storms over to Scott and Mitch, "Kevin and Esther are keeping something from me about Avi."  
"When Esther said _he_ hadn't told you, I assumed she meant Avi, not Kevin," Scott frowns.  
Mitch rolls his eyes, "She did, what Kirstie means is that Kevin and Esther both know this thing about Avi, that he hasn't told her about."  
Scott nods along slowly at Mitch's explanation. Suddenly his face lights up, "It's probably all to do with," he pauses and glances at Mitch, then leans in to whisper to Kirstie, "The girl in high school."  
Kirstie leans back with a frown, "What are you talking about?"  
Scott copies Kirstie's stance, "What are you talking about?"  
"What girl in high school?" Kirstie hisses.  
"Nothing," Scott says, his eyes wide. "I was joking," he laughs as realistically as he can.  
Kirstie watches him carefully, but doesn't even crack a smile. "I'm gonna make him tell me everything."  
Scott nods, "Well if you do, can you save it until after the show?"

 _…_ _qdq…dqd…_

 **Day 3 of Tour: Texas – 1 hour until performance.**

"That's a lot of cars," Avi comments as they pull up in the reserved spot on Scott's parents driveway.  
"It's mine and Kirstie's family and friends, but still, I didn't it'd be this many either."  
Kirstie nods in agreement with Scott.  
Esther gets out of the driver's seat, "Well it'll be less people than you performed for in the final," she offers with a shrug, locking the door behind them all.  
Before they can even get to the front door it swings open and Scott's parents and sisters come running out, engulfing him in hugs.  
Esther leans in to speak to Avi, "So you nervous about meeting the whole rest of Kirstie's family?" she asks with a smirk.  
Avi turns to her slowly, "I wasn't until you put it like that!"  
Kevin, Kirstie and Mitch all turn to face Avi as his voice gets louder. Scott's loud family even pause for a second.  
Esther holds up her hands in surrender, "Okay, no need to yell."  
Kirstie takes Avi's hand in hers, "You okay?" she quietly asks him as they fall behind the others as they all walk inside.  
Avi sighs, "Just suddenly nervous about meeting all your Aunts and Uncles and cousins," he half chuckles, scratching behind his head.  
Kirstie smiles, "You don't need to be, they might be judgy at first, but when they realise what a sweetheart you are, and that you're the nicest guy I've dated, they'll welcome you with open arms."  
"Just how big is your whole family?"  
"Well Latino families aren't small," she says with a side smirk.  
Angelica, Graycie and Kirstie's Nana appear, giving Kirstie and Avi hugs, Graycie of course hugging Avi a little too long.  
"I'll protect you from the onslaught Avi," Graycie tells him, hugging back into his side.  
"Ha-ha, great," Avi says, his voice going higher.  
Kirstie pushes her sister off and pulls Avi along with her to the large backyard where the concert was going to take place on the porch they were now standing on. Scott was off catching up with all his family members, his voice could be heard across the yard. Kevin, Mitch and Esther were sort of grouped together, not really knowing anyone else, Scott mustn't have introduced them to anyone else yet.  
"Mom, can you see if they're okay?" Kirstie points to her three friends. "And Graycie stop staring at Avi and go say hi, the girl is Avi's sister."  
Graycie reluctantly turns away, and their Nana follows with a smile.  
Kirstie steps aside and takes Avi's other hand in hers, "Just think, however nervous you are now, I'm gonna be twice as bad when I meet all your family at the end of tour. At least the pressure of the "mom meeting" is off you right?" she nods.  
Avi nods too, "I guess that's true."  
"See come on, we'll go to Aunt Jackie first, if we don't Mom'll never hear the end of it," she laughs and pulls Avi along.

 **Day 3 of Tour: Texas – 5 minutes until performance.**

Scott hands out microphones to the group but keeps his hand on the one Avi takes a hold of, "This is a very makeshift system, please be careful Avriel," he smirks, he wasn't joking, but he had managed to slip in his full names and get snickers from the rest of the group.  
Esther came back from setting a small barrier of garden toys Scott's mom had found. It marked out the area where it was okay for Avi and Kevin to land in the small jump off the steps for the Britney Medley.  
"I'll be as careful as I can," Avi says, not smiling, he hates it when people use his full name.  
Esther spins around to face the awaiting audience, immediate family in the front row since none of them had even seen Kirstie or Scott perform with Pentatonix and they all knew each other, so it was an even bigger deal to them.  
With a beaming smile Esther looks just briefly over her shoulder, and even though she knew most of it was acting this time, their nervous habits still got on her nerves. Kevin wiping the sweat from his forehead, Mitch rubbing down his face, Scott biting his nails, Kirstie scratching her arms raw and Avi, well he was playing with his damn zipper and the loops of his pants, she has told him a million times what that looks like but does he listen? No.  
She turns back to the Hoying and Maldonado families, "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my great pleasure to introduce to you this year's winners of The Nation Wide A Capella Competition The Sing Off, here is… PENTATONIX!" she hands Kirstie's microphone back to her and she briskly makes her way off the stage, stepping in between Kirstie's mom Angelica and Scott's dad Rick as Scott starts off Telephone very quietly.  
Rick turns to Esther, "You sure his microphone is working?"  
Esther nods, "Yeah, we tested them."  
Rick frowns, he didn't know what was wrong then, Scott wouldn't be nervous, he'd never seen his son nervous while singing before.  
Esther looked around as best she could, seeing the confusion on people's face as Mitch joined in then Kirstie, Avi and Kevin, and yet the sound volume didn't increase. Whereas Esther was just thinking that they were all doing a spectacular job at all being at the same quiet volume. Rehearsal had not gone nearly this well, it seemed the pressure was actually helping them. Then her eyes widen, they' weren't _actually_ nervous were they?  
But sure enough when Kevin and Avi stop briefly, Scott, Mitch and Kirstie all sing 'stop calling' at the regular volume and Kevin and Avi come back in stronger than ever to the crowd that break out in applause and cheering. Esther can't help but join in herself.  
The group finish their first song and launch into their second, then their third and fourth without hardly a hiccup. Number five, six and seven all go smoothly too, and Avi only forgot the dance moves twice. They finish off Dog Days with a beaming smile and even more applause and cheering. They bow and make their way off the makeshift stage and go inside for a quick breather.  
"I don't remember it being that exhausting," Scott says as he takes deep gasping breaths.  
"That's the first time we've done them all together Scott," Kirstie says with a roll of her eyes, her breathing wasn't as heavy as his or Avi's, or Kevin's, Mitch seemed to be coping about as well as Kirstie.  
Avi slides down the back of the couch to sit on the floor, "Something's gotta change," he says quickly.  
"Maybe you guys need to start working out," Kirstie shrugs.  
Scott points at her, "Not gonna happen."  
"I don't have the time," Kevin shakes his head.  
"Nah," Avi adds shortly.  
Kirstie folds her arms across her chest, "A little bit of exercise won't kill you, running out of air while singing will," she jokes.  
"Or we do less dancing," Mitch suggests with a shrug, sitting on the arm of the sofa Avi as leant against.  
Scott sits down next to Avi, tipping his head back, "That could work, or we drop Britney, that song fucked me up big time. All breathing went out the window on that one," he nods surely.  
"Aww, I really like that one though," Mitch pouts.  
"We could try it once more maybe, try it tomorrow and see how we go?" Kevin suggests.  
"If we do that, we'll need to take a short break between the songs, I just need to catch my breath again before I sing words," Scott says.  
"I could just quickly say a few words about the song?" Mitch suggests, "About how special it is to us because it's the song that won us the comp and it feels very near and dear to us even though we didn't pick it."  
"We could even thank the audience then instead of after the last song?" Kirstie shrugs.  
Scott nods, "That'll work, and then if we're still like this after the show tomorrow then we cut Brittney. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"Deal."  
"Deal."  
"Deal."  
Esther pops her head in the door, "Scott's mom said food's ready you guys get to go first," she smiles at them, "Well done today guys."  
But Avi was already up and past her on his way to the food.

 **A/N: So that was 2006 words of writing for you, that has to be one of my longest chapters and I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Hannah :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: So I don't know if this is a bit of a nothing chapter but I thought it would be a nice sort of moment between them, I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Also just in case, because I can't remember if I've mentioned it before or not, but this story takes place in 2011.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Day 3 of Tour: Texas – 8:24pm**

Avi sat on the chair in Kirstie's room with his laptop. He was concentrating intently on what was on the screen when Kirstie walks in.  
"What you up to?" she asks but he doesn't answer. "Avi?"  
"Just a moment," he speaks quickly as he smiles at the screen. A couple of moments later he looks up at Kirstie and pulls out his ear-buds. "Yep."  
"What were you watching?" she sits down on the side of her bed across from Avi.  
"A trailer that Josh sent me, it's this new-"  
"Josh?"  
"My brother," he frowns.  
"Oh, no I knew that, I just thought it was Jason for some reason," she frowns looking down at her hands. "Anyway continue."  
"It's a new show and it's gonna have Dragons in it, so I can't wait to watch it when we get back," he smiles. "Josh reckons it's meant to be since it actually aired on my birthday. I just can't believe I'm only now finding out about it. Dragons," he chuckles, shaking his head slowly, almost in disbelief with a great big grin on his face.  
"What's it called?" she asks.  
"Game of Thrones."  
She nods, "That's that medieval one where heaps of people die right? I've heard of it, but it doesn't really appeal to me," she scrunches up her face.  
"Well I love Medieval stuff, that's why I can't believe I haven't heard of it before now. My brother must really love me," he laughs.  
"He's probably missing you, being so far away and all. Australia right?"  
Avi nods, "Yeah that'd be right, he's coming back at the end of the year though, I'm really excited about it," he nods with a smile.  
"I've never asked, but why is your brother in Australia?"  
"He's in the army so he goes where they tell him, but he finishes soon so mom's thrilled of course."  
"Well that's really cool that he's in the army, but still why Australia there's no war there or anything right?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh, no that's because he got hurt in Iraq and so now he's in Australia doing training stuff with them, I think, I'm not exactly sure what he's doing but I'm sure he'll tell me when I see him," Avi nods with a proud smile on his face.  
A realisation hits Kirstie, "He was in hospital when Esther went over there wasn't he?"  
Avi nods, "That he was, Mom and Dad had just been to visit him because they had the cruise over Hanukkah and Josh didn't want them to miss out. I was the only one who didn't go and visit him," he frowns looking at the ground, "Do you think he'll be mad at me?"  
Kirstie slides off the bed to kneel in front of Avi, lifting his face up, "He will not be, I mean I don't know him but I have to assume he won't be. You're in college Avi, no one can expect you to be able to afford a trip to Australia on such short notice. And he's your brother, he won't be mad at you. Besides he just sent you a link to something he knows you'll love, a Medieval show with Knights and Castles and Dragons," she smiles, taking his hands in hers.  
He nods slowly, "You're right."  
"Of course I am," she chuckles. She shuts his laptop and places it down on her bed then stands up to sit on his lap.  
"I should thank you though," he says as he looks up at her.  
"Really? Why?"  
He shrugs, "Well I guess you inviting me to come and have Christmas with you distracted me. I would have been all by myself thinking about my brother and missing my mom and dad."  
She looks down at her hands, "I'm sure Kevin would have had you go to his house."  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't have gone, like don't get me wrong his family are lovely people but they celebrate Christmas for what it really is, they spend most of their time at church and taking about Jesus. There is only so much of that that I can handle, like a birthday cake for baby Jesus," he smiles.  
Kirstie laughs, "So Kevin's family is a little more in your face religion than mine then?"  
He nods. "You know when I was really little I always wanted to celebrate Christmas. I used to wake up and hope that maybe Santa had decided to visit me that year too, like he did all the other kids at school. I hated it when the teacher would ask the class after winter break, ' _what did Santa get you for Christmas?'_ and then she'd awkwardly skip over me and another Jewish kid Nate. Like do people not get that we get gifts for Hanukkah too," he sighs.  
Kirstie wraps her arms around her boyfriend and kisses the top of his head, "What did you get for Hanukkah Avi?"  
He half smiles, "I got some shirts, a CD, a couple of books. And then all the stuff from you," he chuckles.  
"You don't have to ask me, you already know everything I got, except that Mitch and Scott bought me a dress that I'm never going to wear."  
"Why not?"  
"Well it's way too short, way too low cut and there's basically no back, not to mention how tight it is. I'm pretty sure they only got it as a joke though, at least I hope it was because I'm not wearing something with that little fabric unless it's underwear," she laughs. "I feel like it was a case of Mitch had the idea and Scott jumped on board because he'd forgotten to buy me a present just like every other year."  
Avi laughs.  
And Kirstie knew she wasn't going to even try and get the story out of him about high school and the supposed girl Scott somehow knew about. He was already down enough about his brother, she didn't want to upset him further by asking him about something he clearly wasn't ready to tell her about.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Hannah :)**


End file.
